


Fly To Others

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: A Lightsaber and A Love Story [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Obi-Wan's Lightsaber, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Perhaps Obi-Wan wouldn't get into these sorts of situations if he'd actually stay with his troopers.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: A Lightsaber and A Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799659
Comments: 29
Kudos: 231





	Fly To Others

By now, Obi-Wan thought, he should know to expect a Sith on every mission. At this point in his life, he _really_ should just assume that all Sith specifically have it out for him.

He blocked the red lightsaber swinging toward his head, then made a grunt of pain as Ventress slammed her foot into his gut. The kick was clearly Force-assisted, and he was thrown backwards. He expected to hit a wall.

Instead, glass shattered, and there was a brief moment of panic when he tumbled backwards into open air. Blindly, he thrust a hand out, hoping for a something to hold onto.

The Force was with him, because he managed to grab a piece of metal jutting out from the building. It was beautifully engraved, some distracted part of his mind saw, and it probably served some sort of decorational function if not a practical function.

The Force wasn’t with him that much, though, because the metal decoration wrenched from his velocity. Two of the bolts that had been holding it pulled out from the wall. The other two looked as if any sudden movement would induce them to do the same. Carefully, he brought his other hand up to hold onto the decoration. He’d lost his lightsaber. Had he dropped it before or after he’d hit the window?

The metal groaned.

He looked down, hoping for something convenient to drop onto. Naturally, there was nothing between him and the ground. None of the windows of this fancy government building opened, so there were no verandas, no helpfully over-large window sills, and on this side of the building, there weren’t even any fire ladders.

He spotted small dots of white and gold below, and realized that Cody’s team was directly under him. They must have caught up while he was fighting Ventress. He could drop down to them, regroup and plan—

No. That would lead Ventress directly to them. He wouldn’t put them in danger if he could help it. Or at least, no more danger than they were already in.

He hoped none of them had been hurt by the falling glass.

His mind raced as he tried to determine if he would be able to jump back up to the window he’d fallen from. Then from above him, from where he’d fallen, he saw—

_—a red warrior with golden eyes, gleefully sending sparks raining down on him, a look of triumph in his eyes as Qui-Gon lay dying just out of reach—_

—Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to stay in the present, and the metal decoration squealed as it bent a little further from the wall. Ventress smirked down at him as he struggled.

“It’s been such fun, my _dear_ Obi-Wan, but I’m afraid I have to cut this encounter short,” she said. “Until next time, _hang in there_.”

She wiggled her fingers in a little goodbye motion, and then the bolts wrenched free and he was _falling_ —

Cody was going to kill his Jedi when he found him.

Ten years on Kamino _wasted_ because his _di’kut_ of a Jedi preferred to go gallivanting off on his own into danger rather than stay with the people who had literally been _engineered_ to take care of him. Together, clones and Jedi were a nigh-unstoppable force, and they could take on _armies_. Alone—

Well, he’d had Skywalker for a Jedi commander for the first four months of the war.

He knew what happened when a Jedi fought a Sith alone.

He, Waxer, Boil, and Suture were now walking carefully through the abandoned city, trying to find their General. They walked in diamond formation, carefully keeping an eye in every direction so the Seps wouldn’t catch them off-guard. Waxer was on point, as Scout Lieutenant; Boil had the rear covered, as their other scout; and Cody and Suture were on either side, keeping an eye on building entrances, windows, and alleyways—places that could easily hide enemies if you weren’t paying attention.

A metal rod dropped inches in front of Cody’s face, and bounced once before rolling to his foot. Like an idiot, he looked down instead of up, tracking the movement.

And then he realized it _wasn’t_ a metal rod.

It was a lightsaber.

He grabbed the thing and looked up from whence it came, clipping it to his belt automatically. Shards of glass rained down on his helmet, but they bounced harmlessly off the plastoid armor. He brushed off the remaining bits, lest they work their way under his armor and into his blacks, and looked up.

Only to see his General hanging precariously from what looked like a piece of gutter, Ventress gloating above him.

“Sir!” Boil said, blaster already pointed upwards.

“I see it,” Cody replied.

The problem was, there wasn’t anything they could _do_ about it.

And then the gutter broke, and Cody’s heart stopped as his Jedi fell.

He heard blaster shots, but they were distant. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, and the only thing he could focus on was Obi-Wan, falling from a height that would kill a normal person. He reached out his arms, as though that would do anything—

And, somehow, he caught him.

Obi-Wan clung to him, gasping, and for a moment, Cody thought he saw genuine _terror_ in his eyes. Then, Obi-Wan blinked blankly a couple times, and settled into a sheepish grin.

“Hello there,” he said.

“Nice of you to drop in, General,” Cody said. Behind him, Boil snorted.

“Yes, well—”

Obi-Wan was cut off as a Sepratist ship buzzed low over them. Cody held tight to the General as they ducked, and Obi-Wan clung tighter around his neck. Waxer, Boil, and Suture all fired at the ship immediately, though the blasters did very little against the hull. Within moments, it was out of sight.

“Scout?” Cody asked. “Or do you think it’ll be back any moment with reinforcements?”

“Not this time, I don’t think,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. “Ventress seemed to be in a terrible hurry to leave.”

“That doesn’t seem right,” Cody muttered, frowning in the direction of the ship. “Since Christophsis she’s been out for Jedi blood. What would make her turn away from that now?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon,” Obi-Wan said. “Now if you don’t mind, Commander, you can put me down. I assure you that my legs are in perfect working condition.”

“Right away, sir! Sorry, sir!” Cody said, hurriedly but carefully setting the General on his feet. He was so _glad_ that he was wearing his bucket.

Then, seeing the gentle amusement in Obi-Wan’s eyes, he remembered that a Jedi didn’t need to see your face to know how you were feeling.

And seeing the way Waxer and Boil’s shoulders were shaking under their armor, he had a feeling he was _never_ going to hear the end of this.

At least Suture was being reasonable. He wasn’t even paying attention to the embarrassing scene, instead fiddling with the HUD control pad on his vambrace. Something had probably gotten messed up by the falling glass. Always on task, that Suture.

Cody decided that the only Ghosts he liked were the medics.

Then, he got a notification on his HUD. It was a small data packet from Suture. He tapped a button on his own vambrace to open the packet.

It was a picture of him holding Obi-Wan in his arms. Obi-Wan was looking at him with a soft smile, and the two of them together looked like a poster for some cheesy holoromance. Suture had even somehow added little hearts onto the picture.

Cody immediately decided that medics were no longer among the Ghosts he liked. 

And unfortunately, while technically being Suture’s superior officer, there was nothing Cody would risk doing to get back at him. Only an absolute _di’kut_ would risk the wrath of a medic.

“Sir, there’s blood all _over_ the back of your tunics. I think we need to assess how bad your injuries are before we risk going any further.”

“Don’t worry about me, Suture, I’ll be fine until we get back to the ship.”

“Sir, as your _chief medical officer_ —”

Cody sighed. He had been decanted to deal with many things, but this? He was pretty sure this was not one of them.

“General,” he said.

“Yes, Cody?”

Obi-Wan had an air of suspicion about him, clearly wondering if Cody was going to side with Suture. 

Instead, Cody held out his lightsaber.

“Ah,” Obi-Wan said sheepishly, gingerly taking the offered weapon. “Thank you Cody.”

“You know,” Cody said, and he smirked a bit when Obi-Wan’s head whipped up, and his eyes narrowed. “I’ve heard Jedi have this saying…”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asked dryly.

“‘Your lightsaber is your life,’” Cody recited. “You should try and take better care of it.”

“The lightsaber? Or the life?” Boil quipped.

“Both,” Cody said.

Cody could see Suture’s triumph in the way he stalked up behind Obi-Wan. “The commander’s absolutely right,” he said. “I must insist that we have a look over your injuries, sir.”

Obi-Wan shot Cody a look of absolute betrayal, but sighed, and said, “Fine, but only because the longer we spend out here arguing the more danger we’re likely to be in.”

“Knew you’d see sense, sir.”

Cody huffed a small laugh, quiet enough not to be picked up by his vocoder. Boil and Waxer didn’t even hide their chuckles.

Obi-Wan glared at the lot of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Di'kut: idiot
> 
> It's been a while, eh? I didn't realize how long it had actually been since I last posted something for this series, but we're back! Hopefully the next one isn't _quite_ so long in coming, lmao. :D


End file.
